


Interstellar

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluffy fluff, they're good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Edd and Tom have a moment together under the stars.





	Interstellar

**Author's Note:**

> Man I sure love TomEdd I'd die for them honestly. Also I'm sorry that it's so short I am only capable of writing short stories it seems. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the story! Comments are always appreciated and I hope you all have a lovely day~!

Edd had always had a fascination with space. 

 

Well, he liked  _ looking  _ at pictures of space. He didn’t really care about all of the planets and how everything is made and stuff. He just thought that it all looked so pretty. He also loved to draw pictures of space. He’d love to blend together dark colors to create a beautiful galaxy full of bright, white stars. In a way, it was therapeutic to make these galactic settings. 

 

This was why Edd was out late at night with his sketchbook, attempting to draw the lovely night sky. It was a clear night and it was also a full moon, so he could actually see what he was doing. He was sitting against a tree near the house, mindlessly sketching out what he saw. The seemingly pitch black sky, the stars that dotted the sky, the moon, even the flashing lights of airplanes that flew over them.  He had various art supplies scattered next to him. Markers, colored pencils, hell, even some paints. Everything was incredibly peaceful, which was such a sharp contrast to the chaotic hellhole known as his everyday life. It was honestly nice to just sit back, relax, and draw. 

 

And that’s what he would have kept doing if it wasn’t for Tom’s annoying voice interrupting the peaceful silence.

 

“Hey, Edd. What are you doing out here?” The blue-hooded man asked as he sat next to Edd.

 

“Drawing,” he simply replied. 

 

“What are you drawing?” Tom asked curiously, leaning over to look at his sketchbook. All that was really there was a very rough pencil sketch of the moon, some grass, and a tree on the far right below the moon. Edd gave an exasperated sigh, clearly annoyed that Tom just looked at his sketchbook without really asking if he could. 

 

“Well, as you clearly saw, I’m drawing the night,” Edd replied. Tom replied with a soft “oh” and left it at that. 

 

After a bit of silence(except for the soft sound of Edd’s pencil being dragged across the sketchbook and him occasionally erasing), Edd asked, “What are  _ you  _ doing out here? I thought you’d be asleep.”

 

“Eh. I couldn’t sleep,” Tom replied and looked over at his friend. Edd blinked as he got caught up in Tom’s gaze for a second. Of course, this wasn’t the first time he’d seen Tom’s eyes and the way that they seemingly looked like black nothingness until you got up close and saw the tiny, bright white stars that littered them. It’s just that they never ceased to amaze him. It makes him wonder  _ how  _ Tom got those eyes and  _ how  _ he had such a unique friend like him. When he looked back down at his sketchbook with a thoughtful hum to acknowledge what Tom had said, he realized that he had accidentally drawn Tom. He even had everything sketched out already. He sighed and shrugged to himself. The sketch looked pretty nice, so he might as well finish it. He started to outline the drawing, humming to himself.

The two sat in silence for a while. Tom would just stare off into space, taking a swig from his flask every once in a while. Once Edd finished outlining the drawing, he began to color it in. However, instead of using an empty black to color Tom’s eyes, he used cool colored markers to color it in. When it blended together, it created a blue, purple and green galaxy inside of Tom’s eyes. Edd smiled fondly as he used a white gel pen to create tiny stars in the eyes. He thought it looked really good, much better than what he had pictured in his mind. 

 

At that moment, Tom looked over at what Edd was drawing. He was greeted with a picture of himself in a standard, relaxed pose with his hands in his pockets and an expressionless face. He blinked and looked at the eyes again. They looked so  _ pretty _ . It was such a nice mix of blue and purple and green. It made him smile a bit. 

 

“Is...that me?” He rhetorically asked. 

 

“Mhm,” Edd answered, looking over at Tom. 

 

“Oh...cool.” Tom sighed. “I, uh...like how you drew my eyes.” 

 

“Yeah...it came out really nice.” Edd hummed. “I, uh...think your eyes look really cool.” He immediately cursed himself for saying that out loud and sounding so stupid. 

 

Edd’s words caused Tom to blush a bit. His eyes were always a big insecurity of his, so having his friend compliment them made him feel better about himself.

 

“Th-Thanks,” Tom stammered out. He was starting to feel really tired. Damn...how long have they been out here? As he thought to himself, his head lolled to the side and onto Edd’s shoulder out of exhaustion. The other man jumped a bit and looked over at Tom. He wasn’t exactly opposed to him laying against his shoulder, it just surprised him a bit. However, it also made him smile. Though he wouldn’t say this out loud, he enjoyed intimate moments like this with Tom. It made him feel happy. So, he didn’t say anything. 

  
As Tom dozed off against his shoulder, Edd began to sketch out more pictures of his friend. Once again, it was another tranquil night. And Edd couldn’t be happier. 


End file.
